<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trixie’s Science Project or (How Lucifer Blew Up Trixie’s Classroom) by Chany28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423259">Trixie’s Science Project or (How Lucifer Blew Up Trixie’s Classroom)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28'>Chany28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie asks Lucifer for help with her Science project.<br/>Trixie/Lucifer/Chloe bonding<br/>Chaos follows Lucifer<br/>Lucifer saves the day.<br/>Tooth rotting fluff to finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trixie’s Science Project or (How Lucifer Blew Up Trixie’s Classroom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an idea that just popped into my head and I ran with it.<br/>All mistakes mine.<br/>Hope it takes your minds of the election wait.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Relaxing on his girlfriend’s couch, Lucifer, the retired King of Hell, sighed <i>his girlfriend</i>, he couldn’t believe his luck. 
</p>
<p> Chloe Decker <i>his detective</i> had finally realised she loved him, slept with him in the most glorious <i>incredible</i> time of his vastly long existent. 
</p>
<p> He loved her too and showed her in his own devilish way but was finding it difficult to say those three little words.
</p>
<p> One of those tactics required Lucifer to <i>babysit </i> the detective’s spawn, Trixie, <i>who gives their child a hooker’s name</i> he pondered.  
</p>
<p> “Lucifer can you help me with my science project” this was vocalised in a whiny, pleading voice, from the spawn.
</p>
<p> “Urchin, I’m relaxing, I never promised to work.” Eyes closed he rested his head on the back of the couch, when out of nowhere he found his lap full of a small child bouncing excitedly. 
</p>
<p> “Oomph” Lucifer let out the huff, winded slightly, the detective must be nearby. “Look Lucifer,” a piece of paper was being wafted so close to his face he was going cross eyed.
</p>
<p> As Lucifer held the child out at arm’s length, he tried to identify what was written on the flapping poster.
</p>
<p> Chloe walked through the door, leaning over the couch she kissed Lucifer on the cheek and Trixie on her forehead. 
</p>
<p> “Lucifer put her down you don’t know where she’s been” laughing at her own joke, Chloe put her bags down, her coat over the chair, grabbed the flyer from Trixie’s hand and sat down next to the devil.
</p>
<p> <i>Science Project: The Universe is a vast entity, craft a planet, star, meteor, natural phenomena etc. To be display on at the Science Fair in two weeks’ time</i>.
</p>
<p> “You told me you made the stars, Lucifer” Trixie’s voice holds a question in it, almost sure she’s correct.
</p>
<p> Puffing out his chest with pride, “correct urchin”. There’s a slight niggle at the back of his mind, remembering his father saying he was prideful when he was throwing him out of Heaven, and his chest deflated instantly.
</p>
<p> “Can you help me make a star” pleaded Trixie, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Well there was no way Lucifer could resist those eyes. 
</p>
<p> “Of course, urchin, what kind of star do you want to make?”
</p>
<p> “A real one of course, duh” Trixie looked at Lucifer as if he were oblivious to her question.
</p>
<p> Chloe raised her eyebrows at the conversation going on between her boyfriend and daughter, chuckling to herself, when Lucifer gave her the <i>help me</i> look of despair.
</p>
<p> “Monkey”, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice “Lucifer can’t make you a real star”.
</p>
<p> “Why not?” the tone Lucifer used was indignant, how could the detective think he couldn’t make a star. He’d made all the stars and the sun; one little star shouldn’t be a problem.
</p>
<p> Trixie threw her arms around Lucifer, knowing that she’d somehow won with her mum’s help, even though it wasn’t intentional.
</p>
<p> “Argh, sticky hands spawn, not on the Armani” trying to pry the small child from his legs.
</p>
<p> “Wash your hands, Trixie, tea’s ready”. Chloe was plating up macaroni cheese, Trixie’s favourite, smiling to herself at how after all this time Lucifer still shy’s away from hugs, even though she knows he loves her daughter.
</p>
<p> Later stood at the sink, muscular forearms bare apart from bubbles, in small peaks like snow on mountain tops, shirt sleeves rolled up around his muscular biceps, Lucifer was scrubbing ingrained macaroni cheese, off the pan in his hands. Chloe sat watching him from the comfort of her couch, Trixie hard at work on homework. 
</p>
<p> Oh, how she loved her beautiful, childlike, devil of a boyfriend. A contented sigh escaped her lips, causing Lucifer to shoot her a questioning look. She blew him a kiss in reply. He opened his fist and caught it mid-air and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in return.
</p>
<p> “Later” was the inviting promise, whispered across the room.
</p>
<p> Dishes washed, dried, and cleared away. Lucifer was stretched out on the couch with his head in his girlfriend’s lap, her finger carding through his perfectly coiffured hair, trying to release the curls that she loved, and he detested. He was in heaven, but no heaven he’d known before.
</p>
<p> This state of contentment was abruptly interrupted by Trixie jumping onto the couch, wanting to be part of the embrace.
</p>
<p> “Let’s make a star, Lucifer, please, please” Trixie loudly declared in his ear, causing the devil to cringe, a) from feeling her breath in his ear b) the pitch of her voice was piercing.
</p>
<p> Chloe pulled her daughter away from him, “let Lucifer be, he was just relaxing” she admonished Trixie.
</p>
<p> “Beatrice,” the devil would not use the hooker, shortened version of her name. “I will help you but first you must find some information on stars and come back with this and we will start.”
</p>
<p> Firing up the laptop, Trixie started a Google search on stars.
</p>
<p> After a while in which Lucifer and Chloe basked in the joy of their closeness and promises of pleasures yet to come, their peace was disturbed.
</p>
<p> “Lucifer, do you make the nebulae? it says you need these dust and gas clouds” curiosity laced the voice coming from the urchin’s bedroom. Carrying on without waiting for a reply, “do your hands make gravity?” quick breath in then continues “to squish it all together and then it gets hot on the inside, a sort of explosion happens, and a star is born!”
</p>
<p> Laughing Lucifer looks impressed that the child has discovered this information “well this is what the scientists think, I just put my hands together, bring some of my inner light into being and a star is formed.”
</p>
<p> “Show me, show me” Trixie comes barrelling out of her room, excitement etched on her face, looking fit to explode like a star. She grabs Lucifer’s hands to pull him up to sit in front of her. 
</p>
<p> The look of horror that flits across Lucifer’s beautiful features, at being touched by Trixie causes Chloe to fall about laughing with the odd unladylike snort thrown in. She thinks she might have heard “Albanian field wench” lingering on his luscious lips, which just increased her laughter.
</p>
<p> Starlight seemed to twinkle in the spawn’s eyes as she looked pleadingly into the devil’s eyes, deep brown like chocolate pools. He realised that she was a miniature version of her mother, who had looked at him this way on many occasions. Realising now that he would do anything for his Decker women. He was screwed but didn’t care.
</p>
<p> “Bring me a jar then” he commanded. Whipping sharply around Trixie ran to the kitchen in search of a jar. Bangs and crashes came from the kitchen cupboards, which caused Chloe to push herself off the couch in reaction to the chaos that was ensuing.
</p>
<p> Left alone on the couch Lucifer felt the absence of the child and her mom, which was something he’d not felt since he’d lost the presence of his family when thrown into Hell. <i>Were they his family now</i>?’ Lucifer mulled over this thought, quietly contented with this but he’d have to talk to Dr Linda his therapist too.
</p>
<p> Glassy eyed in contemplation, a jar was thrust in front of his face, which brought him into the present. “Will this do, Lucifer?” Trixie was buzzing with excitement.
</p>
<p> Smiling at her enthusiasm, Lucifer nodded as he put his hands together as if praying. Trixie looked puzzled “are you praying for help?”
</p>
<p> It was Lucifers turn to snort “of course not, I don’t need any help. I’m just bringing my inner light to the surface.” He opened his hands to reveal a tiny bright dot hovering just above the palm of his right hand. Closing around the spark again, he heard both Chloe and Trixie inhale sharply, he opened one eye to look at them. “You’re glowing!” they both said in unison, looking on in awe. 
</p>
<p> Opening his hand there was a tiny star. Gasps of pure joy emitted from the Decker’s. Lucifer carefully placed the star in the jar, where is shone, casting its light around the living area of Chloe’s home.
</p>
<p> “This should last until the science fair” Lucifer looked smugly at both of them, pleased with himself. 




                                    </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> The Science Fair</p>
</div><p> The big day had finally arrived, the little star still shone brightly but seemed a little smaller than before. Trixie was sad she wanted to keep it forever, but Lucifer had told her it wouldn’t last, all stars eventually die. </p>
<p> Carrying the jar both proudly and carefully, Trixie walked into her classroom where she placed her star in a jar on her desk, alongside her classmate’s scientific offerings. There was the ubiquitous spewing volcano, that Lucifer turned his nose up at, tutting rather loudly. Chloe quickly dragged him away. </p>
<p> Surreptitiously promising favours for later that night if he kept his comments to himself, “Deal” he knew when he was onto a winner. </p>
<p> Teachers were meandering through the exhibits, to assess and mark them. Trixie had made a large poster on how stars were formed from the internet search she had done. It was quite funny as it was a site for children and talked about the formation of Nebula like <i> being raisins in a cake</i>, this had made Trixie laugh. On her jar she’d put <i> A Star, made by Lucifer The Lightbringer</i>, this caused quite a stir. </p>
<p> A first-place rosette was placed on Trixie’s exhibit and she was bursting with pride. Lucifer smiled at her exuberance, honoured that she had asked him to be part of this not her father, <i> the Douche</i>. </p>
<p> One of the parents passed by snidely commenting “why did that win? A piece of paper and some glitter in a jar”. The child with them said “mommy it’s because the teacher likes Trixie’s step-devil”. A horrified look swept over the parents’ face “step-devil” they both shouted, what is that child being taught. </p>
<p> Lucifer having celestial hearing, turned and a low growl could be heard. Chloe on hearing this turned and saw flames overtaking his deep chocolate coloured eyes. Putting a hand on his arm she whispered, “it’s ok, they’re just ignorant, Trixie and I don’t care.” The flames retreated somewhat but he still replied, “but I do.” </p>
<p> Meanwhile the mother of the child huffed haughtily and turned quickly on the spot to go and complain to the contest committee. As she did her handbag, on a long strap swung in a wide arc and managed to side swipe Trixie’s jar containing Lucifer’s star. </p>
<p> The chain of events was worthy of the funniest cartoon capers, first the jar took of into a low orbit landing first on the erupting volcano. The lid of the jar broke free and the precious star slowly made its way into the centre of the volcano. Lucifer understood what was going to happen next but couldn’t stop it, if only Amenadiel was here he could slow time, but sadly he was away in the Silver City with his son Charlie. </p>
<p> “Get out now” Lucifer roared, scaring all the children and most of the adults but it worked, helped by Chloe’s quick thinking, breaking the emergency fire alarm. There was a scramble for the emergency exits as a slight rumble could be heard and felt. </p>
<p> Only Chloe and Trixie were left with Lucifer in the classroom as the rumble grew into a crescendo and lava started to spew higher and higher. </p>
<p> Looking alarmed Lucifer unfurled his wings and gathered his loves in his strong arms and flew them out, just in time as the volcano exploded with molten lava hitting most surfaces, leaving devastation in its trail. Pictures on the walls and desks caught alight, soon the classroom was glowing brighter than Trixie’s star. </p>
<p> Teachers were running round trying to make sure everyone was accounted for, luckily in the chaos no-one saw Lucifer fly out of the classroom with his precious cargo. When they spied Trixie and her parents, well mom and step-devil, they breathed a sigh of relief. “We thought you were still inside” anxious that they’d nearly had a tragedy. </p>
<p> Lucifer chuckled “we had the luck of the devil with us” Chloe facepalmed her forehead and rolling her eyes at the same time, quite a feat. </p>
<p> The fire engines arrived and soon had the fire under control, one of the officer was heard to say “I hate these science fairs, how many fires do we go to with over enthusiastic parents making their volcanoes dangerous.” Lucifer let a deep breath out glad he wasn’t going to be blamed for this debacle. </p>
<p> “Best science fair ever” Trixie yelled into Lucifer’s shirt as she was hugging him and her mom. It was made extra special as the principle declared school would be shut for a week. “You’re the best step-devil ever, can we keep you?” Lucifer had tears in his eyes, Chloe noticed and added “yes can we?” </p>
<p> Lucifer looked back on this day yes, he’d helped burn down Trixie’s school but both Decker’s had asked to keep him. He’d been thinking of asking Chloe something for a while but hadn’t been truly sure about her feelings until today. </p>
<p> Chloe was sat with her arms around Trixie on the couch, Lucifer nervously walked around to stand in front of them. Chloe looked up, puzzled at his air of anxiety, she felt worried had their declaration that they wanted to keep him, frightened him and he was going to leave. She held her breath looking at him. </p>
<p> When he bent down on one knee, she let the breath out and gasped another in, Trixie was squealing with delight. </p>
<p> Running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, he started stuttering “Ch…Chloe you, you are the love of my eternal life, I want you and Beatrice with me for as long as I can. Will you marry me?” </p>
<p> He opened a small black ring box that had magically appeared in his hand, inside a beautiful black diamond ring sat on a red velvet cushion. In his other hand he produced a tiny star and somehow, he fused the star into the diamond. “Now it has part of me in it” holding it out to Chloe who presented her third finger left hand and he gently placed the ring on for all eternity. </p>
<p> Before going in for a kiss to seal the deal, he produced a necklace with a tiny replica of Chloe’s diamond attached, he performed the same ceremony with a tiny star. “Beatrice will you be my step-urchin?” </p>
<p> “Yes, yes, yes, yes of course I will, you -<i> big dork </i>” this was said to Lucifer while he fastened the necklace around Trixie’s neck. </p>
<p> Chloe was soon attached to his lips trying to express all the joy and love she felt for him. He felt it and a calm washed over him, something he’d not felt since before his rebellion. “I love you, Chloe” he meant it with all his heart and soul. “And I you” she replied. </p>
<p> The Decker women looked at their jewellery and Trixie mused “I’m really glad I asked Lucifer for a star mommy.” Chloe hugged her tight “so am I monkey, so am I.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>